


Casting Shadows

by JaneFroste



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Violence, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneFroste/pseuds/JaneFroste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Будучи ребенком, вы не задумываетесь над тем, что видите. Вы просто видите. Вы видите и не придаете этому значение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Casting Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/98279) by the_girl. 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> И да, здесь гет, и да, я знаю, что я тупая пизда, которая даже сначала не прочитала сам текст, а тут же побежала в комментарии просить разрешение на перевод. Но... Но этот фанфик просто невероятный, потрясающий, и даже после того, как я узнала, что здесь гет, у меня все еще было то нездоровое желание его переводить. Мне плевать на все оценки, которые будут стоять под этой работой. Я люблю ее, независимо от того, что здесь гет. Я люблю мысли автора, я люблю мысли героев фанфика, и ничто меня не заставит не переводить эту историю двух совершенно разных людей.

Будучи ребенком, вы не задумываетесь над тем, что видите. Вы просто видите. Вы видите и не придаете этому значение. Понимание приходит гораздо позже. Когда вы уже не просто наблюдатель, а участник всего происходящего. Когда вы вспоминаете, что случилось, все медленно встает на свои места. Наверное, в конечном итоге вы чувствуете себя глупым и наивным. Вы чувствуете то, как должно было это выглядеть на самом деле. Вы спросите себя, почему должны были так долго ждать, чтобы увидеть это. Как бы то ни было, я чувствую себя именно так.   
  
Многие вещи, свидетелем которых я была в детстве, множество разговоров, которые я подслушивала, путали меня. Мой мозг, который еще не полностью развился, был не в состоянии понять, что происходит. Я не могла связывать события между собой. Знала, что творится что-то плохое, знала, потому что вокруг была печаль, которую я видела, которую чувствовала. Сначала была тишина, а потом оцепенение. Как будто кто-то набросил тяжелое одеяло на весь мир. Но я не знала почему, не знала, откуда оно пришло. Я видела боль, видела печаль, и только спустя долгие годы я наконец поняла.   
  
_Кто-то причинил ему боль._  
  
Все дети получают синяки, не так ли? Я смотрела вниз, на свои собственные ноги. На моей правой коленке был синяк. Такой большой. Я приобрела его, когда споткнулась о рукоход  _(я не знаю, как назвать это так, чтобы вы поняли, но рабочее название этого дерьма — рукоход* — прим. перевод.)_  на детской площадке. Я тогда бежала от Мелани Брош и не обращала внимание ни на что. Еще один синяк на голени я получила, когда слишком резко открыла большой ящик, чтобы найти свой темно-синий карандаш. Темно-синий был моим любимым цветом. И еще один синяк у меня был на руке, только я не помню, где успела его набить. Я знала, что никто, кроме меня, не был ответственным за мои ушибы. Я знала, что никто не делал  _мне_  больно.   
  
Его синяки всегда были разными. Я знаю это сейчас. Но не знала тогда. Я не знала, что синяки на его запястьях были необычными. Гораздо глубже, как будто кто-то очень сильный хватал и сжимал его руки. Не раз и не два. И даже неоднократно. Каждый день. Я не знала, что совершенно обычная возня или неуклюжесть не могли стать причиной огромных пурпурных синяков по бокам его бедер, не знала, что кто-то, должно быть, пинал его, когда он уже лежал на земле, скрючившись. Я с интересом вспоминаю, как он получил синяки на шее, те, которые выглядели так, будто кто-то пытался задушить его голыми руками. И тогда я ничего не знала о том, что именно случилось.   
  
Я не знала.  
  
Мне было всего лишь семь лет.   
  
Единственное, что я понимала, — у меня появился новый брат. Моя мама пришла ко мне однажды ночью, и вместо того, чтобы рассказать мне сказку, она сказала:  
  
— Скитер, помнишь нашего соседа? Ну, того мальчика.  
  
Я кивнула и произнесла его имя.  
  
— Да, дорогая. Он будет жить с нами.   
  
Я спросила почему. Я спросила, что случилось с его мамой и папой. Моя мама только ответила:  
  
— Они ушли.  
  
Вот и все. У меня уже были брат и сестра, но они жили с нами столько, сколько я себя помнила, хоть они были мне неродными. Я знала, что моя мама была приемной. Она объяснила мне это в ту же ночь, но единственное, что я смогла понять из того разговора, — она новая мама для тех детей, у которых больше нет своих настоящих родителей.   
  
Его семья жила через дорогу, но я вряд ли когда-нибудь видела его на улице. Но потом я пошла в школу, и он оказался в моем классе. Я считала его странным. Я не дразнила его и даже не пыталась как-то втянуть в беседу. И у меня сложилось впечатление, что он хотел, чтобы его оставили в покое. Поэтому я оставила его в покое. Все оставили. Он был бледным и тощим и всегда прятал глаза за своими темными волосами. Он носил кофты с длинными рукавами каждый день. Однажды, когда он не хотел переодеваться в спортивную форму, он начал плакать и истерически кричать. Учитель вывел его из класса, и тогда я не видела его оставшуюся часть дня. Позже я заметила полицейскую машину возле его дома, когда возвращалась.   
  
— Они поймали того плохого парня? — спросила я маму, когда увидела, что она смотрит в окно с шокированным выражением на лице.   
  
— Как это случилось? Как это могло случиться прямо перед моим носом? Как я раньше этого не замечала? — шептала она себе под нос снова и снова, пока мой папа не подошел и обнял ее.  
  
Мой вопрос остался без ответа.  
  
Мальчик пропал на несколько дней. И тогда мама сказала, что он будет жить с нами. Она взяла с меня обещание, что я буду добра к нему. Сообщила мне о том, что он пострадал. Сказала, что я должна быть с ним мягкой и терпеливой. Я была потеряна, но все-таки согласилась. Я не была счастлива, но также и не была опечалена этим фактом.

* * *

 

*собственно, сам рукоход <http://www.maf-tula.ru/catalog/io-160-1.jpg>


	2. Blankie

Непозволительно говорить о том, как сложно мне было подстроиться под ситуацию, я только могла вообразить, как ему было невероятно трудно. Когда он переступил порог дома, он нес в руке одну-единственную сумку, в которой была одежда и зубная щетка, не было никаких игрушек. Я подумала, что это странно. Как такое возможно, что за все семь лет у этого парня не было ни одной игрушки? Ни фигурок, ни Лего, даже ни одного крошечного плюшевого мишки. Я до сих пор спала со своим детским одеяльцем  _(ну, как я поняла, что это одеяльце* — прим. перевод.)_ ; иногда я даже брала его с собой в длительные поездки или на прием к врачу, я чувствовала себя более комфортно, держась за одеяльце. А у него? У него не было ничего, что могло его успокоить.   
  
— Джерард, это Скитер. Ты уже знаешь, ну, со школы, — мама представила меня, и я решила, что это глупо. Конечно, он знал меня. Я была в его классе.  
  
Он только посмотрел так, будто никогда не видел меня прежде. Лишь на секунду, прежде чем снова опустить взгляд. Его также представили моему брату Сету и моей сестре Люси, они были старше нас двоих — им было девять и одиннадцать. Я жила в одной комнате с Люси, а Джерарда должен был разделять комнату с Сетом.  
  
Моя мама приготовила яблочный пирог. Он стоял посреди кухонного стола, наполняя комнату своим вкусным, теплым запахом. Мы все сидели за столом, а Джерард стоял в стороне, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
  
— Все хорошо, милый. Садись, — сказала она тихим, успокаивающим тоном и отодвинула для него стул.  
  
Когда он наконец-то присоединился к нам, он не смотрел ни на кого из нас, и мы изо всех сил старались не создавать еще больший дискомфорт, пялясь на него. Я помню, что никогда раньше не видела его таким чистым, и это заставляло меня чувствовать себя отвратительно, потому что даже тогда я знала, что это не его вина. Вместо того чтобы подождать, пока мама наложит каждому пирог, я вскочила со своего места, положила большой кусок в его тарелку и поставила ее перед Джерардом.   
  
— Мамочка сделала его только для тебя. А я помогла, — с гордостью сказала я.  
  
Сейчас я думаю об этой сцене и не могу не чувствовать себя виноватой. Одно из многих воспоминаний, которые заставляют меня чувствовать вину. Потому что у меня была мама. Мама, которая готовила со мной пирог. Мама, которая не сидела и не смотрела на то, как ее муж избивал ее собственного сына.   
  
Он ничего не сказал. Он также не прикоснулся к пирогу. Он ничего не ел в течение трех дней.  
  
Мои родители постарались на славу. Они были внимательны и ласковы, но не слишком. Конечно, они знали, что он нуждается в собственном пространстве, что ему нужно время. Но некоторые вещи не могли ждать. Вечером второго дня, после того как я услышала, что он горько плачет, я заглянула в ванную, где мой папа менял повязки на его спине. Я вспоминаю рваные раны на коже, думая о том, что когти большого плохого монстра застряли в его спине, по крайней мере, это выглядело именно так. И в то время как мой отец осторожно смазывал края ран мазью, прежде чем снова обвязать его спину чистыми бинтами, Джерард просто стоял и плакал. Тяжело было смотреть на это. Озадаченно. Ему было так больно. Ему было так страшно. Тем не менее он не двигался, даже не дергался. Единственное движение, что исходило от него, — подрагивающие от рыданий плечи.   
  
Как я уже говорила — я не знаю. Мой мозг был не в состоянии сложить два и два вместе. Чтобы соединить все точки, мне потребуется еще четыре года. Поведение Джерарда, травмы, полицейская машина. Для меня все это было просто невообразимо. То, когда ваши собственные родители могли причинить вам боль, то, когда ваша собственная мать держала вас на полу, а ваш отец хлестал вашу обнаженную спину собственным кожаным ремнем. Ужасы, через которые ему пришлось пройти, были мне чужды; я даже не могла представить это в своей голове, не могла поверить в то, что это было реально. До сих пор не могу.   
  
На лице моего отца было то же самое выражение, что и на моем. Он был в ужасе. Немом ужасе. И все, что он хотел сделать, — это позаботиться об этом маленьком мальчике, о котором никогда не заботились прежде. Дети часто становятся ревнивыми, купаясь в родительской любви. Но не я. Все, о чем я могла думать: «Любите его, любите его, его. Мне плевать, что на меня не хватит вашей любви. Любите его!» И я даже не знаю почему. Я понимала, что он в ней нуждался, и лишь это имело значение.   
  
Я дала ему свое одеяльце на ночь. Он прошептал:  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Это был первый раз, когда он заговорил с кем-то из нас.   
  


***

  
  
Даже сейчас я не могу вспомнить, что тогда творилось в моей голове. За исключением одной вещи: что я такого сделал, что заслужил любовь и заботу, которые дарили мне люди? Все, что я знал, — я был плохим мальчиком. То, что не делал что-то правильное. Я не мог следовать простейшим правилам. Не смотреть на кого-либо. Не говорить, если к тебе никто не обращался. Быть невидимым и все время молчать. Никогда не жаловаться или просить еды. Даже если ты ничего не ел в течение дня. Даже когда еда находится прямо перед тобой, тебе нельзя ее есть. Один раз я все-таки поел, и, когда я закончил, отец выдернул меня из-за стола за воротник рубашки и ударил в живот. Так сильно, что меня вырвало на пол. Он сказал мне, что я заслужил это, что я жадный. Моя мать кричала на меня за то, что я устроил беспорядок. Помню, как чистил пол от собственной рвоты, и я был так голоден, что готов был съесть это, если бы мой отец не наблюдал за мной. Но даже когда я не нарушал эти правила, все равно получал по заслугам. Очевидно, я нарушал их, не помня этого. Я думал, что нарушил их, родившись на свет. Просто за существование.   
  
Я считал, что это нормально, что все родители так относятся к своим детям. Синяки, ожоги, порезы, сломанные кости, отсутствие заботы, унижающие достоинство слова — все это больно, но я все еще продолжал верить, что так и должно было быть. Когда я пошел в школу, я увидел: у всех этих детей было по-другому. Мальчики в своих шортах и футболках, девочки в цветастых сарафанах; их здоровая, нетронутая кожа блестела на солнце. Их улыбки яркие, их смех громкий и заразительный; они стремились завести новых друзей, произвести впечатление на своих новых учителей, подпрыгивали на ходу, когда бежали к своим матерям, что стояли на парковке возле школы, после звонка с последнего урока. Их матери. Которые поднимали их на руки, и целовали в раскрасневшиеся щеки, и спрашивали, как прошел их день, все ли было нормально в школе, хотели ли они лазанью на ужин. Вместо того чтобы понимать, что не все родители относятся к своим детям так, как мои относились мне, свидетельствование всего этого только указывало на мои ошибки. Я был плохим. Я был не прав. Я заслужил каждый синяк, каждый ожог, каждый порез, каждую сломанную кость, каждое унижающее слово.   
  
Однажды учитель по физкультуре увидел мои раны на спине. Когда он поднял трубку, чтобы позвонить в полицию, я обмочился в собственные штаны. Я был уверен в том, что буду наказан. За то, что я непослушный, капризный ребенок. За то, что я создаю только одни неприятности. За то, что я все делаю наперекосяк. Это чувство не ушло, когда женщина-полицейский обняла меня и заверила, что все будет в порядке. Что больше никто не обидит меня. Я не поверил ей. Я продолжал думать о том, что заслужил эту боль.   
  
— Мне жаль, — сказал я. — Мне жаль. Я не хочу быть плохим.  
  
Врачи и медсестры в больнице изо всех сил пытались скрыть потрясенные выражения на лицах, когда раздели меня. Мне было страшно и стыдно. Их приглушенные голоса говорили о том, что они пытались что-то скрыть от меня. Они осторожно касались меня, аккуратно исследуя каждую рану; я был отвратителен им. Я знал это, я был противен сам себе. Они фотографировали меня, задавали вопросы. Люди в форме. Люди на ресепшене больницы. Я слонялся по коридорам туда-сюда, подслушивал разговоры и здесь, и там. Я съел слишком много желе, которым меня стошнило через двадцать минут. Оно было ярко-зеленым. Я напрягся, ожидая, когда кто-то ударит меня. Но медсестра просто положила руку мне на плечо и сказала, что все нормально, что мне не о чем беспокоиться. Я снова начал плакать, бормоча извинения.  
  
Мистер и миссис Слоан взяли меня к себе. Я не знал почему. Почему кто-то хотел меня? Может быть, они притворялись. Или они просто играли со мной. Моя мама иногда была добра ко мне. Даже мой отец был добр ко мне. Однажды он подарил мне игрушечную машинку. Но тогда я снова все испортил своей ущербностью. Я не мог доверять взрослым. Никогда. Независимо от того, как сильно я старался доверять, быть достойным их любви, я не мог. Да и по сей день я не доверяю им, хотя сам уже взрослый. Забавно, да?   
  
Я чувствовал себя нарушителем. Я продолжал смотреть в окно дома, в котором раньше жил. Хотя даже никогда там и не жил. Где были мои родители? Они отказались от меня? Я должен был праздновать, должен был быть счастлив, что я наконец свободен, что у меня не было поводов вернуться к ним. По какой-то непонятной причине я все еще чувствовал, что это была моя ошибка, что это я их обидел, я чувствовал себя виноватым. Что я такого сделал?  
  
Я не смел чувствовать себя в безопасности. Не хотел никому верить, не хотел, чтобы мою бдительность обошли, по-прежнему ожидая, что кто-то заслуженно изобьет меня. Когда мистер Слоан отвел меня в ванную, я почувствовал, как будто время наконец настало. Но нет, он снова относился ко мне с осторожностью, даже извинился за то, что делал мне больно, когда притрагивался к моим ранам. И это даже небольно, по крайней мере, не физически, но тем не менее я начал плакать.  
  
Девочка протянула мне свое детское одеяльце, когда я прошел мимо ее комнаты, и я взял его с благодарностью. Моя обработанная кожа на спине все еще пульсировала под бинтами, которыми меня обмотал ее отец, слезы еще не успели обсохнуть на щеках. Я отчаянно нуждался в комфорте, который никакой взрослый не смог бы предоставить мне. Но она смогла. И она это сделала. Я приложил край одеяльца к щеке, когда улегся на кровать; он успокаивал, пах чистотой, моющим средством, шампунем, даже легким намеком на яблочный пирог, от которого я отказался накануне. Это был домашний запах. Уже не было так страшно.  
  
В ту ночь мне приснилась моя игрушечная машинка.

* * *

 

*вот само одеяльце <http://www.totstowntoys.co.uk/images/blue%20blankie%20bear%20new.JPG>


End file.
